


<底特律：變人><漢康><雙人類&雙性康>花蕊

by sallysforza



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysforza/pseuds/sallysforza
Summary: ※來自QQ群裡太太們的飆車※雙性康納，下體女※目前手還很生，未來可能還會修潤





	1. Chapter 1

「怎麼？又在看那個小傢伙？」

一聲調侃的口哨讓靠在窗邊的漢克不悅的彎下嘴角，一記眼刀毫不留情的剮過去，果不其然看到那個鼻子有道刀疤的同事，正用一副唯恐天下不亂的模樣滿嘴胡說八道。

「閉上你的臭嘴，蓋文。我看誰他媽礙到你了？」

「噢，難不成那些自願爬上你的床的還不夠滿足你？聽說有大票學生想用他們年輕的身體換取『代課教授』的學期A+。」

蓋文不以為意的說著不知從哪聽來的謠言，漢克翻了一個白眼卻沒有反駁，畢竟某方面來說確實是真的。

自從這個王八蛋不小心把他的性向說溜嘴之後，確實有幾個自認長得合他胃口的小毛孩各種明示暗示的想用他們的屁股換取優異成績，當然最後都被臭罵了一頓。

漢克因為緝毒案中受了點傷，好不容易有點眉目的案情卻被強制抽離出來讓他相當急躁，此時正好警校需要一個代課教授，傑弗瑞便把漢克丟進警校裡，美名是好好養傷，實際上是怕他硬是跑現場結果把案子搞砸。

本來就暴躁的脾氣進到警校後全發洩在了課程上，漢克成功成為警校有史以來最嚴格的教授，幾乎沒有人能在他手上得到一個A。

當然，「幾乎」並不代表全部。

漢克又忍不住撇向窗外，操場正有一班的學生在操練體能，其中有個學生在一群結實體魄的同學中突兀的纖細，他的體力明顯比同學還要差，卻還是咬緊牙關的跟上教官的指令，一頭汗水打濕他整齊的深褐色短髮，他抹了滑進眼角的汗水，一雙如琥珀的眼睛裡寫滿了執著。

漢克當然認得這個學生，他叫做康納，是施特恩校董的兒子。康納這個名字就像「完美」的代名詞，這份完美也讓他成為唯一一個從漢克手裡得到A+成績的學生。

康納似乎感覺到一股視線，當他轉頭往上面窗戶望去時，那裡已經沒有人影。

※

_ 你雖然擁有缺陷，但只要付諸努力，同樣能做到最好。 _

_ 把你的秘密藏好，我優秀的兒子。 _

一股失重感讓康納猛的驚醒，瞬間清醒的他很快分辨自己處在警校的宿舍，深夜中床沿的簾子緊緊的被拉上，黑暗的四人間內是其他室友此起彼落的鼾聲，他伸出舌頭舔了舔乾澀的嘴唇，手邊碰到幾本書，是他不小心睡著前複習的課本。

期中測驗就要到了，康納的目標自然是學年第一，警校裡競爭激烈，人人都想奪得優異的成績來為自己的將來鋪路，即使一直以來都不曾失過A+的他仍不能掉以輕心，尤其這學期來了一個代課教授，暴躁的脾氣與嚴厲的標準讓拿分變得異常困難，若想甩開其他覬覦學年第一的同學，他必須從這位教授手裡得到A+。

隨後康納又想起方才的夢境，不，那並不是夢境，那是真實刻在他腦海的記憶，來自他母親的戒訓。

無形的壓力猶如深淵沉重的海水，四面八方的積壓在他的大腦、四肢、胸腔，彷彿心臟都被壓得無法跳動，康納張開嘴嘗試呼吸，卻再也無法入眠。

康納雙腿夾緊棉被忍不住交疊摩擦，手緩緩的滑進睡褲中，隔著內褲撫摸他異於正常男性的器官。

那處並沒有男性的陰莖，而是如女性般平滑，康納非常清楚自己的異常，與自己天生為雙性的事實，身體的缺陷讓他難以完全發育第二性徵，就連現在都得定期服用雄性激素才能如常人般成長。

手指輕輕的在棉質的布料上滑動，那兒還青澀的緊密著，像是含著嫩肉的柔軟蚌類，康納沿著那弧度描繪出女陰的形狀，他把棉被踢到一邊後打開腿，用雙手稍稍撥開了密合的陰脣的前端，露出那顆佈滿敏感神經的肉珠。

兩指打轉著撫摸，些許的快感漸漸被喚醒，食髓知味的肉粒興奮的充血挺立，如初顫的幼花抬起雌蕊渴求愛撫般，康納用兩指夾著鼓脹的陰蒂上下摁壓著，布料隨手指摩擦竄起更多的快感，電流般的酥麻讓他層層嫩肉一張一闔著、雌穴都舒服的收縮起來。

手指的摁壓越來越快，浪潮到達頂端時快感完全淹沒了康納，滅頂時咬緊牙關忍耐住高潮的呻吟，弓起身體緊繃著享受沖刷全身的快感，那些舒服的電流從高潮顫抖的陰蒂流竄到四肢末梢，舒服的不只伸直了腿蜷曲起腳趾，就連不曾嚐過性愛的雌穴都動情的收緊。

高潮的快感沖淡了原本如置身深海的壓力，在餘韻之中康納微微輕抽著，渾身舒服的彷彿漂浮在溫熱的泉水之中。

陰唇在情潮後張開了狹窄的縫，嚐過一次高潮的雌穴吐出點動情的汁水濕潤了柔軟的嫩肉，雙腿交疊摩擦時能感覺到那些許的濕滑，但這點濕濡不會弄濕內褲，高潮讓身體忘記了學業與生活的壓力，康納迷迷糊糊的抱著棉被，昏沉的又睡了過去。

康納明白這是女人自慰的手法，但活在母親的期望與生活的高壓之中，這是他能從這副缺陷的身體之中得到的唯一的快樂。

※

期中測驗過去後，成績排行很快就公布了。

一如往常的學年之首仍是康納，但令人訝異的是在一片被安德森教授狠狠打下的C-之中，只有康納得到了一個A，唯一一個的A。

_ 聽說那個安德森教授是個同性戀，還有好幾個婊子搶著去出賣他們的屁股。 _

_ 但似乎都被拒絕了呢，不過現在看來，只是他們都不是他的菜吧…… _

_ 看看那個唯一一個拿到A的資優生，肯定是用身體換來的，而且還是教授的助教，多方便。 _

_ 資優生的屁股，真不知道操起來有多舒服。 _

那些竊竊私語在學生之間流傳，但很快就沒了蹤跡，因為這個流言被傳進了安德森教授的耳裡，暴躁的教授直接在課堂上破口大罵，警告誰有口無遮攔的勇氣歡迎挑戰他的底線，他隨時可以當掉那個人。

這番狠話讓學生們噤聲，他們不敢繼續造謠，卻在暗地裡更堅信了康納就是會跟在教授後頭的乖狗狗，或許辦公室的門一關就是翹起屁股任操的小母狗。

康納並不在意那些流言蜚語，他的目標一直都很明確，就是獲得完美的成績畢業、進入警局後脫離母親對他的要求與掌控，一個乖巧、成績優異的學生總是能得師長的青睞，對於那些謠言他們更相信康納這個品學兼優的學生。

生活就如同康納所規劃的進行，唯一開始偏離計畫的，是他發現自己看著教授的時間越來越多了。

當壓力不堪負荷而難以入睡、伸手愛撫自己時，康納腦海裡想的漸漸不再是雜誌上隨便某個英俊的男人，而是那個生活與他很近、擁有一雙湛藍眼眸的教授。

日常中教授喊他的聲音與不經意的肢體接觸都成了他性幻想的內容，那沙啞低沉的喉音、手臂碰觸到時的粗糙感……一切都是這麼輕易勾起康納對安德森教授的欲求。

這或許是喜歡？康納並不怎麼敢肯定，但就算確定了這是喜歡他也不會採取任何動作。

教授只是來代課一學期，之後他們不會再有交集。

而且他是異常的，教授肯並不會喜歡這副無法斷定雌雄的身體。

康納在幫忙處理論文時偷偷的撇眼欣賞教授低垂目光批改的湛藍雙眸，愛慕在他的心中成為撫慰自己以外的快樂泉源，他享受著仰慕時的騷動與雀躍，卻什麼也不會說出來。

一切都會在學期結束的同時停止，一切都會在結束之後逐漸淡去。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※來自QQ群裡太太們的飆車  
※雙性康納，下體女  
※緩慢填坑

身為一個在職中、直覺與感官敏銳的現役警探，漢克怎麼可能不會發現那過於火熱的目光。

但每次只要順著那視線掃過去，漢克只會看到他的助教正垂眼專注於學生報告的歸檔作業或者其他工作上，就好像那個熾熱的注視不是來自於他一樣。

怎麼可能，這個辦公室裡就只有他跟康納．施特恩而已，除了這個小傢伙外還會有誰能如此熱情的對他傾瀉愛慕。

沒錯，愛慕。漢克非常清楚這種目光所包含的感情，同時也對此感到稀奇，他收過許多來自學生想要利用身體換取成績的暗示、甚至是明示的眼神，但頭一次有人對他投以傾慕。

成長期的青少年適逢第二性徵的成熟，荷爾蒙作用下開始接觸談戀愛、進一步想要偷偷品嘗性愛的滋味，漢克記得自己在警校時也是這樣，跟隔壁班的小男友偷偷在廁所互相手淫，在熄燈前無人的淋浴單間利用水聲掩蓋他們做愛的聲音。

所以康納會有個喜歡的對象漢克完全不會感到意外，但他非常訝異康納傾心的對向會是自己。

湛藍的眼睛微微瞇起，漢克打量著他的學生助教。康納確實是個優秀的孩子，對學生嚴格苛刻至極的漢克也得如此承認，尤其在期中之後因為成績的問題讓康納被同儕忌妒跟排擠，可他卻能用交際的手段開闢出屬於他的交際圈。

學校就是小型社會，從互動以及團體構成能看出每個學生的素質，康納絕對是個人才，漢克很期待這孩子畢業後進入警界後的作為以及成就，可同時也察覺出了些問題。

思緒回到上次在教職員室往窗外俯瞰的記憶，他看見與同學相較更為纖瘦的康納咬牙跟上體能訓練的片段，康納的體力較其他人還差，卻仍非常執著的致力於跟上並且做到完美。

人不是完美的，總會有幾個缺點，但這個孩子卻用盡全力的將一切都做到令人無法挑剔，這股執著在漢克看來是有些異常了，一種做警探久了的直覺告訴他這是種隱藏，是種把自身最致命的缺陷隱藏起來的手段。

每每想到這裡漢克就會自嘲自己的直覺，康納只是個學生，不是罪人更不是嫌犯，沒必要這樣遮遮掩掩的，並且康納還有個校董養母，或許根本就是來自母親的壓力被他過度解讀罷了。

「安德森教授，請問有什麼事嗎？」

康納的輕喚讓漢克從沉思中回神，他的學生正回視他，就連骨節分明的手指都停止了鍵盤的敲擊，顯然他注視得太久了。

漢克得承認，他確實有被康納稍稍吸引了注意力，不只是對那股執著的好奇，康納本身還沒長開的五官與身版就足夠有魅力，讓他不禁隱隱期待起這個少年成長蛻變後的模樣。

只是……不只因為身份關係……

「不，沒什麼。專心你的工作。」

擺擺手隨口回應，漢克端起咖啡輕啜一口後收回了視線。

當他不再看向康納時，沒多久又能感覺到那熱情的目光，但漢克很明白只要他一有抬頭的念頭，這股目光就會消失，並且完美的隱藏在每次與康納對視時淡漠的琥珀色眼眸後。

既然康納不打算更進一步，那麼漢克也沒必要說破，也沒必要發展。

入喉的咖啡在回韻中有些苦澀，看來是他的砂糖放得少了。

※

禮貌的輕敲幾下，得到裡頭的回應後康納推開教授辦公室的木門，見裡頭一片狼藉時不禁睜大了雙眼。

「噢，你來得真快。告訴我你有替我找到那該死的歷年學生評量檔案，康納。」

「有的，圖書館有供電子檔查詢，我印了這三年來的評量表，安德森教授。」

「放在我的桌上就好，真不明白為什麼我還要給小鬼們的成績單寫學期短評……」

康納小心避開成堆的文件夾把手裡簡單裝釘的影本放到辦公桌上，環顧像是要搬家似的雜亂空間，發現不只是那些書籍跟檔案，就連漢克很常使用的咖啡壺都被裝進還沒封起的紙箱內。

「教授，這是？」

「學期要結束了，我他……我終於能擺脫這該死的代課教授回警局繼續我的案子。」漢克在差點當著好學聲的面前罵出髒話前成功剎車，把不堪入耳的字眼全吞回喉嚨。「所以先把東西整理掉之後離開也方便點。」

漢克的話讓康納一愣，撇眼見窗外整日未停的降雪才反應過來，現在已經十二月了，在聖誕節前夏季學期就會結束，學生們會放寒假到春季學期開始前，他們去海外考察的原教授也會回來繼續授課。

他們只剩下不到一個月可以相處。

那失落的神情只有一秒，康納很快便又恢復原本平淡的模樣，就連嘴角都彎起溫和的弧度，可漢克沒有錯失康納來不及偽裝起來的瞬間。

康納幫忙著一起收拾完辦公室的東西，漢克的東西意外的多，很多都是警局的案件檔案，這種機密文件居然隨便被堆在學校辦公室裡，康納都忍不住替漢克擔心會不會受到懲戒，卻又覺得這才是漢克的辦公桌，一個現役警探的辦公桌。

「這段時間我也把警局裡我手上的一些案子跟檔案搬過來處理，沒想到堆了這麼多。」

「這些都是教授手上的案件？」

「嗯哼，但所屬權在別人身上，畢竟我被綁在學校裡跑不了案子。」

說著漢克左手捏了右肩，像是確認無恙的伸展數下，康納知道學期初時那處的傷才剛剛縫合需要靜養，聽說是緝查案件時受的傷，那好幾個月漢克的右手都使不上力，連槍都拿不穩。

而現在看來已經完全恢復了，上週康納才在射擊場碰到正在復健槍法的漢克，長期沒有握槍感受後座力衝擊的右手令男人沒多久便滿頭大汗，平復心跳的喘息撩得康納臉紅，他的理智告訴他應該要立刻離開，可鬼使神差下康納沒有挪動腳步。

那天他就這樣隔著薄薄一道鐵皮牆偷聽漢克的喘氣以及射偏時的咒罵，縮著身體躲藏著，手卻忍不住想要撫慰已經偷偷張開縫隙吐出汁液的下身。

想起男人粗重的喘息康納喉嚨一緊，雙腿忍不住夾緊偷偷磨擦，自從性幻想的對象變成漢克後康納發覺自己的女陰濕得更快了，他隱忍著雌穴泛起的麻癢感繼續替漢克打包文件。

「康納。」

「呃、是的，安德森教授。」

突然被喊住嚇得康納一震，連忙回頭見漢克仍專注在他複印的那些學生評量上後鬆了口氣。

「我好像沒有問過你，之後你進警大後畢業，打算申請哪裡的警局？」

「還沒決定，教授。但就論居住地的話應該選擇底特律警局。」

這個理由非常正當，只是康納確實期望能夠申請到底特律警局，甚至能跟漢克同一個分局、成為他的同事，自從察覺自己對教授的心思後他本只想避之不顧，可隨時間推移，康納發現自己已經無法淡忘這種悸動的感覺。

「喔？那很有可能會跟我同個分局，若真有那麼巧的一天，9667分局期待你的加入，菜鳥。」

漢克回答得很隱諱，藏在話語中的期許卻足以令康納怦然心動，他把教授回答時藏在鬍子裡微彎的嘴角深刻的記在腦海中，成為不可抹滅的珍寶之一。

冬季入夜的很快，當兩人走出大樓時天色已經漆黑一片，少了被積雲遮擋的些微陽光後溫度降得更多，迎面吹來夾帶雪粒的夜風令康納冷得一顫。

「臭小子，出來也不知道多穿點。」漢克隨手把掛在手上的大衣批到康納身上，大掌拍了他的背。「快點滾回宿舍去，感冒了看你下周期末該怎麼辦。」

或許是這個雪夜太冷了，也或許是披在肩上的大外套太過溫暖，康納紅著鼻子還有臉點點頭，抓緊厚實的大衣與漢克道過晚安後匆匆離開。

那晚康納睡得很不安穩，因為平時熟悉的四人寢室內裡多了一股陌生的男人氣味，那股氣味讓他不停地做著模糊的夢，他被粗糙結實的雙臂擁抱在懷裡，他跨做在手臂的主人腿上，雙手撫摸著腿間勃發的陰莖，他撐起身體撥開身下動情而微微張開的蚌肉，讓那根巨物被他濕軟嫩肉夾著來回摩擦，一下一下的磨過溢出汁水的穴口。

當堅挺的龜頭撐開雌穴時他迫不及待的沉下身，被撐滿的充足感令康納舒服得戰慄，他弓起身體仰望，幾乎要溺斃在那雙湛藍的雙眼裡——

瞬間康納驚醒過來，發現自己睡著時不知何時抱著漢克借他的大衣，男人身上獨特的暖香特別清晰的繚繞在他的鼻間，康納雙腿夾著毛毯，下身正抽搐般的一縮又一縮，安靜的寢室彷彿都能聽到唇肉開合時發出的黏稠水聲。

暖氣充足的室內康納在溫暖的床鋪被情慾蒸出一身薄汗，他舔舔乾澀的嘴唇似是回味方才春夢裡的情境，手伸進睡褲裡撫摸，果然內褲已經能探出明顯的潮濕。

動情的蚌肉敏感得可怕，僅僅只是一個觸摸就讓康納輕顫，未解的情慾持續燒灼著他的腦袋，手指忍不住延著陰戶的弧度來到前方正充血鼓脹的陰蒂，夾著那顆腫脹的果實摁壓刺激細密的神經，康納嗅著大衣上屬於漢克的味道，手指靈巧的用布料刮搔陰蒂上的小孔，雙腿交疊著不停磨擦想要解緩快感帶來的麻癢。

堆積的酥麻把快感推向顛峰後康納咬著牙雙腿夾緊著感受身體的高潮，被他玩弄的肉核一顫一顫的跳動，被子裡明顯都是情潮泌出的淫水氣味，像是朵盛開的花探出蕊芯散發獨特的味道求歡。

陰蒂的高潮帶走康納的體力，他只能渾身酥軟的埋在大衣裡輕喘著享受餘韻，但或許是那個春夢、又或者是大衣上漢克厚重的氣味，一次陰蒂高潮不足以澆解康納的渴望，他第一次感覺到了來自雌穴的空虛感，那規律的收縮反而像極了餓饞的吞嚥，想要有些什麼來堵住這狹窄的通道。

康納當然知道這是怎麼回事，他想要做愛、他想要被漢克插入。

無法被滿足的飢渴折磨著康納的理智，可四周是同寢室友此起彼落的鼾聲，即使有床沿的布簾遮擋康納仍沒有辦法脫下褲子光裸自己異常的下體自慰。

他只能抱著漢克的大衣，雙腿夾緊毛毯假想自己正與漢克交纏，前後磨擦著慢慢等待難纏的慾火退去，並在睡意重新來臨時期待能在夢中與他暗戀的男人繼續未完的交媾。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※來自QQ群裡太太們的飆車  
※雙性康納，下體女  
※下章完結吧

漢克很明白，康納對他有種奇妙的吸引力。

即使代課的那一學期結束後，他重回警局繼續做他的警探已經過去一年，甚至還升職當了警局副隊長，漢克依舊忘不了那個特別的學生。

他甚至做過不少與康納做愛的春夢，將那剛剛成年的青年壓在身下，不停的佔有他。

回想起代課的那段日子，漢克能感覺出他與康納互相都有點好感，卻也默契的不向對方表明，不禁唏噓他們不是在一個對的時機相遇。

若他與康納的認識不是在學校、他們之間不是師生，或許……

抽了一口菸後仰頭吐出，漢克渾身陷入沙發看著菸霧在天花板消散，再一次訝異自己居然對康納迷戀這麼的久。

_ 「若真有那麼巧的一天，9667分局期待你的加入，菜鳥。」 _

漢克永遠記得那天他對康納說的話，這也是他對康納說過唯一一次、隱晦越界的邀請。

漢克以為康納畢業後就會立刻進他待的分局就業，可在算準畢業的那年後他偷偷

查了新進警員的名單，卻沒有看到康納．施特恩的名字。

這讓漢克感到遺憾，期待落空讓他認清康納肯定早已改變心意的事實。

畢業季的招聘過去後，漢克仍難以將康納從自己的心思中捨去，他有想過或許是自己單身太久而打算找個床伴，然而遲遲沒有能看得上眼的對象。

康納對他留下太深的印象了，不只是康納還未長開的清秀外表以及乾淨的氣質，那為了掩蓋某種缺陷而追求無可挑剔的完美的態度，強烈的勾起漢克想要揭穿他所有秘密的慾望。

早知道那時就把康納的聯絡方式記下來……腦內閃過這一想法時漢克自嘲的搖搖頭，若真的留了他又要跟康納說什麼？

本來已經認命他們無緣再見，沒想到漢克居然真的再次與康納重逢了。

一早被叫進隊長辦公室，漢克還沒對傑弗瑞發牢騷，眼神就定在規矩站在辦公桌前的青年背影上。

那背影太過熟悉了，深褐色的短髮到後頸上每一個痣點漢克都完全認得。

「漢克你總算來，這位是……」

「康納？」

漢克不等傑弗瑞介紹便喊出對方的名字。

果然，那人輕巧的轉過身，映入漢克眼中的是那雙他難以忘去的溫潤蜜棕色眼眸。

「早安，安德森教授……現在該稱呼您為副對長了。」

康納回應得嘴角帶著點微笑，他的聲音變得比在校時更成熟了些，語氣裡有些喜悅的上揚。

「喔？是以前你去代課時的學生？那正好。」傑弗瑞很快猜到兩人認識的原因，挑眉繼續說道。「康納．德查特，從大急流城調來新警探。入職還沒久，我讓他跟你搭檔一段時間。」

※

康納坐在副駕駛上有些坐立難安，只能假裝好奇的不停往窗外看沿路的街景。

「在你看來底特律應該變了不少。」

「是的，我記得在我離開時捷運高架還沒蓋起來。」

康納的回應有些冷淡，但天知道他有多麼的緊張。

能回到底特律且進入9667分局，甚至與自己朝思暮想的男人成為搭檔一起共事，康納很高興漢克不只沒有忘記他，竟然還對他提出邀請，要請他喝一杯慶祝他回到底特律。

從代課結束後康納不曾把漢克說的歡迎他加入9667分局的話忘記，不論是否為他的癡心妄想，這句話對他來說就是漢克最隱晦的表達對他也有好感。

那是康納第一次的感受到自己所愛的人也愛他是件多麼喜悅的事情，同時他也不禁想起永遠對他不滿意的養母，以及自身無法彌補的巨大缺陷。

就像是跟著他一輩子的詛咒，讓他這一生都無法踏出一步去追求愛情。

康納側著頭望向窗外發呆，倒映在車窗上的人影眼神朦朧、露出纖細脖頸大片的白皙肌膚，他沉浸在紛亂的思緒中，沒有注意到漢克時不時用眼角餘光關注的眼神。

吉米酒吧這個名字對康納來說並不陌生，還在做漢克助教時他就在辦公桌上看到不少次酒吧附贈的火柴盒，很容易猜測到這是漢克最常光顧的地方，只是他不曾來過，在警校的生活壓力太大，而畢業後又因為各種事情而離開底特律……

「唷，漢克。難得看你帶人過來，而且還是個生面孔。」站在吧檯後的老闆一見熟客馬上打招呼，看到康納時又擠眉弄眼的調侃。「終於交了個小男朋友？」

「是又怎樣，不是又怎樣？別以為我每次都會中招，吉米！」漢克哼了一聲鼻息少有的不立刻反駁。「我跟往常一樣，至於這小子……隨便他點，算我的帳上。」

「喔？」

漢克的反應倒是讓吉米有些意外，照理來說都會立刻大力反駁的，而且他深知漢克不是個常請客的人，這次居然肯替這孩子買單，吉米打量了康納幾眼，年輕而清秀，要不是漢克帶著他不然都要以為他是個未成年。

這還……真有點意思。

「晚安年輕人，我叫吉米，想喝點什麼？」

「一杯mojito，多一點檸檬。」

康納跟著入座後也是相當熟練地叫了杯酒，這讓漢克有些意外的挑眉，但隨後便暗暗嘲笑自己，他對康納的印象還停留在警校時的乖學生模樣，現在康納已經畢業獨立了，泡酒吧什麼的根本不需要大驚小怪。

只是漢克很好奇，康納為什麼畢業後是去別城的警局，撇除私情來說，去外地也不會有比較好待遇，漢克認為留在當地就職才是最方便省事的選擇。

而且，傑弗瑞的介紹也讓他疑惑，他很確信康納在校時的姓氏是施特恩，怎麼現在變成德查特了？

康納這幾年到底發生什麼事？

很快他們點的酒送到了面前，漢克拿起自己的往康納的杯子輕輕一敲當作Cheers，仰頭喝了一口享受威士忌烈酒燙過味蕾的辛辣感，滿意的呼了口氣。

康納沒有馬上飲用，他手指捏著吸管輕輕攪拌酒水，碎冰敲擊玻璃杯發出些清脆的聲響，引起漢克的好奇心忍不住觀察他。

經歷幾年康納真的長大不少，他已經比當初還要高挑些，不過依舊是那個纖細的身版，一條洗到泛白的牛仔褲過於合襯的勾勒出他的窄腰以及飽滿的屁股，硬挺的布料包裹他姣好修長的腿，本來稚嫩的五官長開後康納顯得更加成熟，但不改那柔軟的眼角與總是淺淺彎起的嘴角，配上臉蛋上細細點點的零散雀斑，讓他看起來是這麼的漂亮而清秀，卻又散發出一股誘人的性感。

康納微微垂下纖長的睫毛，端起玻璃杯用嘴唇抿住吸管，小巧的喉結吞嚥時而不明顯的滾動，喝了酒後那漂亮的臉頰泛起微微的紅，好似盛開的純白鮮花看起來乾淨，但仔細觀察能發現粉嫩的花心裡頭蕊芯嫩黃飽滿的向外伸展，散發一股邀人撫摸他、侵占他的情色感。

這番想像讓漢克喉嚨一陣乾澀，他趕緊喝口酒壓下過於熱辣的妄想以及慾望，開口詢問康納些其他事情。

「怎麼……跑去大急流城就職？你畢業那年我還真的查了我們局的新進名單。」

「原來你有特地查過。」

康納顯然很意外的轉頭看向漢克，但隨後垂下眼抿抿嘴唇，像是在斟酌該怎麼說明。

「Well，你不想說也沒關係，只是還記得那時跟你說的話而已，不是想給你壓力。」

「不是的，安德森副隊長。當初你說期待我加入9667分局時我很高興！」康納立刻抬起頭向漢克傾身過去反駁，很快他注意到自己的舉止太過激動而又縮回座位上。「會去大急流城是養母的意思，你知道，她對我的期待很高……」

「養母對我的期望更多是控制，我在畢業時遵從她的指示入職大急流城的警局，但後來我感覺到不論我怎麼言聽計從她都不會感到滿意……」

酒精在康納的腦袋裡很快起了作用，不顯露情緒的自律以及思緒也逐漸軟化，當他開始訴說起往事明顯的低落，纖細的手指捏了吸管攪拌又鬆開、指腹像是想排解焦躁而互相搓揉。

這樣的小動作全被漢克看在眼裡，心中了然的猜測再一次讓他感到意外。

「給你，這裏可以抽菸，我想你不是需要我提醒抽菸沒健康之類的小鬼。」

「謝謝你，副隊長。」

漢克順手的把菸灰缸遞過去，看著曾經乖巧到是全校模範的學生在他面前掏出菸盒，敲擊著盒子抽出一支細菸含在唇裡，拿起打火機為自己點燃菸頭。

焦油刺鼻的氣味飄在兩人之間，味道不重，還能聞到一絲絲甜味以及薄荷的清涼香氣，漢克目不轉睛盯著康納輕輕吸了口菸，他分辨出這不是充滿尼古丁與焦油的男菸，而是更像女性會抽的菸。

媽的，這也太可愛了。漢克又嚥了一口威士忌，卻也怎麼都澆不熄湧上心頭的火。

「我不想這一生都活在養母的控制下，便要求與她斷絕關係，這過程很艱難，好在我還是成功了，我與她道別之後便回到了底特律。這也是我現在不姓施特恩的原因，我想這順便解答了副隊長的另一個疑惑。」

說完後康納輕笑幾聲像是自嘲這段有些不堪的過去，吐出的白霧好像要襯得他更加誘惑似的彎起一抹淺笑看向漢克。

操。漢克在心中暗罵，他只能清喉嚨的咳了幾聲掩飾自己的意淫。

「咳，想不到你會跟你養母翻臉。」

「從前的我也想不到，但我認為……值得。」

隨後康納抬起臉，那雙溫潤像蜜糖又像琥珀的眼睛直直望進漢克的藍眼，語中的一聲「值得」就像暗指著與漢克的重逢。

「Well……你不後悔就好。」

漢克仰頭把威士忌一口飲盡，讓康納繼續待在座位上享受手裡的調酒，自己則離開座位去趟廁所。

洗了好幾把臉漢克才壓下心中越來越高漲的慾望。

該死，本來康納還只是個學生就足夠讓他心動了，更何況是現在成長之後，根本完全直擊他的好球帶……漢克剛才是真的已經有些抬頭，只好假借去廁所的藉口讓自己冷靜。

回頭看了眼還在吧檯椅上安靜喝酒的康納，如今這漂亮的青年不是自己的學生、更沒有墨守成規的母親，漢克意識到現在對他而言或許是個好的時機。

他想要認真的追求康納試試看。

※

考慮到隔天還要上班，他們沒有喝得太晚，手裡的酒喝完後漢克便把帳單全部結清，順路載康納回去他的租屋處。

這一天太過美好了，酒精讓康納渾身有些飄飄然，他解開領帶後摔進公寓狹窄的床舖，忍不住一遍又一遍的回想今天整日與漢克的互動。

漢克低沉磁性的嗓音、不小心觸碰到時手臂的粗糙感……一切都還鮮明的不停在腦中回放，康納輕輕的閉上眼，雙手緩慢的把襯衫的釦子一個個解開，他撫摸自己的脖頸到微微有些弧度的胸膛，手指揉捻著還柔軟的乳珠，旋轉揉捏著直到乳暈漸漸鼓脹，讓尖兒都充血勃起的立挺著。

細小的麻癢竄起惹得康納不住喘息，只是這樣就能挑起情慾了，康納明白自己身體的饑渴以及敏感，他的睫毛輕顫著，腦子裡想的都是漢克的聲音。

光想到男人滿是慾望的沙啞聲音喊他的名字，康納就難耐的哼出一聲呻吟，他急躁的去解開那條太過合身的牛仔褲連著內褲一起蹭掉，手指撫摸到女陰時已經能摸到明顯的濕濡。

康納撥開柔軟的陰唇，手指在裡頭細滑的嫩肉內來回撫摸，攪和雌穴泌出的淫水發出黏稠的水聲，情動讓他更加敏感，本來小小縮起的陰蒂早已動情的充血脹大，撐開外皮探出光滑的圓珠，康納用指尖輕輕一夾，滿是細蜜神經的器官立刻反饋著劇烈的酥麻直衝大腦。

「嗯……」

在公寓不像學校時有其他室友需要顧忌，康納毫不遮攔的哼出呻吟，他想像著漢克的大掌撫摸他、打開他的雙腿去玩弄他的陰蒂，欣賞他吐出汁水的雌穴以及雙腿夾著粗壯手臂前後磨蹭的淫蕩模樣，康納夾著越來越鼓脹的陰蒂不停摁壓，指尖按摩著濕滑而敏感的雌穴穴口，很快把自己推上高潮，雌穴溢出的淫水打濕了他的手指，讓瞬間過電的快感不留一處的熨過他全身的每一根神經。

「哈、啊……」

康納喘息著享受高潮的餘韻，規律收縮的穴口反覆訴說著自身的不滿足，這種刺激陰蒂的高潮對他來說早就不夠了，康納是多麼的想被漢克用熱燙堅挺的陰莖插入他，那根陰莖會熾熱的填滿他、同樣厚實的龜頭會楔在他被操得微微下降的宮口顫抖著射出精液，把他的子宮灌得滿滿……

但是他也只能想想，康納不敢與漢克有更多更親密的進展。

漢克是同性戀，康納不認為漢克會對他異常的雙性身體有興趣，他只能抱著這個秘密，小心翼翼地待在漢克身邊，知足的汲取止於同事間的交流。

不許貪心。康納反覆的告誡自己，他緩緩起身不讓腿間的淫水弄髒床單，走進浴室將自己的慾望全數沖刷洗去。


	4. Chapter 4

漢克的性向在警局不是個祕密，而他也從來不刻意掩蓋自己的取向。

所以在康納加入9667分局時，絕大部分的人都看得出來漢克對他有好感，跟漢克關係較好的幾位同事更是看出他們的老友有意追求康納。

確實，康納的氣質很容易吸引到漢克這年紀的男人，乾淨、服從、有著一股天生自帶的性感，總是行事秉持完美的病態彷彿極力隱藏某個自身的秘密，讓人想要去揭穿、撥開層層防備去窺視赤裸的內在。

但對更多人而言，他們無不打量康納漂亮的臉蛋又或者渾圓的屁股，著眼在那種初熟不久、若有似無如同芬芳般的性吸引力上，而且康納在吸菸室夾著細菸吞吐的慵懶模樣更為他裝飾了一點尖刺，惹得幾個年輕的小夥子躍躍欲試的想嘗試征服。

他們甚至大膽的向康納提出一夜情的邀請，卻無一被拒絕又或者被漢克介入後趕走。

這兩人遲早會搞在一起。如果忽略掉康納對年長同性沒興趣的可能性的話，至少局裡大家都這麼認為，這些流言蜚語成為辦公室內同仁們茶餘飯後的雜談話題之一，自然也是傳進兩個誹聞主角的耳裡。

漢克對此不做反擊是大家能夠預料的，這很正常，一個追求者自然樂見這種閒話傳得辦公室滿天飛，就像宣示所有權一般，勸退所有對康納有意思的情敵，但他們意外的是，康納居然也沒有對此表達過任何否認。

在最新的閒話中，所有人都合理推測這兩人早就已經搞在一起，只是閒話終究只是閒話，推敲實際到底如何的流言蜚語，從來都不怎麼真切的切中真相。

漢克跟康納不曾在一起過，從康納到職至現在已經過了兩個月，他們仍然只是普通的同事，撇去最初一個月讓康納在漢克身邊學習，很快第二個月就自己獨立跑案子了，並沒有像傳聞中的如膠似漆。

康納很明白漢克想追求他，雖然早在還是師生關係時就隱隱有這股感覺，但現在這種行為比在學時明顯得太多太多了，他為此感到喜悅、也感到心亂，康納對漢克過去這麼多年沒有忘記他、仍然喜歡他感到狂喜，他享受著漢克對他示好的滿足感，卻又畏懼漢克發現他的秘密後震驚轉為厭惡的可能性。

他應該要拒絕漢克。康納有許多次告誡自己必須去拒絕，卻又僥倖的想著只是淺嚐一點點就放手，到頭來康納從沒拒絕過漢克，就像是溫水煮青蛙，他已經戒不掉暗戀的對象也喜歡自己的幸福感。

尤其當搭檔關係結束後兩人相處的時間變少，康納更是像戒斷發作的成癮者渴望漢克對他的愛，他最初的遲疑與笨拙導致最後他只能假裝對漢克視若無賭，然後偷偷摸摸的汲取漢克對他的好。

對追求者不拒絕又享受一切的好，這種行為就連康納都認為自己是個混蛋。

漢克並非毫無察覺，他感覺得出康納對他是有好感，太明顯了，那眼神中的愛戀與行為上時不時的靠近，明顯到要當作錯覺都難，但康納仍然有在學時的某種自身問題，以致不敢跨去一步去追求自己想要的事物。

雖然這非常的不禮貌，不過漢克認為若要追求到康納，首先的目標是釐清康納到底有什麼讓他從學生時期藏到現在、甚至可能是一生都在隱藏的秘密。

漢克本以為不可能這麼容易就能查清楚，但幸運之神終究還是站在他這邊的。

※

直到之前，康納一直認為自己是個知足而克制的人。

在認知到不可能拒絕漢克的追求後，康納一次又一次的向自己的渴望妥協，縱容自己去品嘗被喜歡的對象愛著的甜美。

一點點就好、再一點點就好……但這麼多次的放縱後，康納也越加貪心的想要更多，那些夜深人靜的睡夢中，他一次次的夢見漢克，更糟糕的是，伴隨他們實質的相處增加，本在夢境中模糊的男人也越發清晰。

康納能清楚的夢見漢克如刀削的臉龐、因慾望而渲染深沉的藍眼、甚至被那強壯的雙臂抱在懷裡的觸感……在夢中他與漢克不停的纏綿交合，他的雙腿被男人寬厚的身體壓得更開，汁水橫流的雌穴動情的吞吐完全填滿他的勃起，漢克會進得很深，撐開他的深處頂到最細嫩敏感的宮口……

在夢中他們用著不同的體位徹夜做愛，然而每當即將高潮時康納便會驚醒，嘎然停止的中斷她的高潮，他的雌穴抗議般的收縮不停，讓他只能嗚咽著交疊雙腿、夾緊棉被摩擦想得到快感。

兩片陰唇裡含著滿滿從雌穴泌出的淫水，甚至多得盛不下而被內褲吸附，康納一掀開被子就能嗅到自己淫蕩的濕氣，只能顫抖的伸手撫向濕滑的陰戶，沾著滑膩的春水摁壓陰蒂德到高潮……

每次夢醒的自慰只是徒增空虛而已，瘋長的慾望令康納幾乎快要無法控制。

他想要更多、更多……

當康納回過神時，他的手裡正拿著漢克留在置物櫃的外套。

夜晚的警局昏暗而空蕩，本該值夜的康納不小心在自己的座位上趴著睡著了，當驚醒時他先是注意自己睡了有半小時，而令他可恥的是，他居然在警局、自己的工作環境內夢見與漢克交纏，他被壓在辦公桌上，翹著屁股任男人用勃起的粗大填滿他、佔有他，操得他汁水橫流得地上滿是情液。

康納輕輕蹭動雙腿，果然感覺到腿間一片潮濕，他羞恥的嗚噎出聲，心虛的抬起頭環顧四周，卻不見其他與他一起值夜的同事。

興許是出門巡邏了……康納撇眼果然在辦公桌邊上看到一張便利貼，上頭寫著見他睡得很熟就沒有把他叫醒去巡邏，對於同事的體貼康納感到感謝，卻也為自己的失職感到可恥。

尤其，還是因為做了春夢才睡得這麼沉……

康納甩甩頭想拋開夢裡殘留的情潮，起身打算去廁所處理一下，至少，把過多的淫水擦拭乾淨。

腿間滑膩的感覺非常羞恥，更令康納難耐的是，他的陰戶因為動情而非常敏感，只是行走摩擦到唇肉間的春水就泛起陣陣的酥麻，讓他幾乎無法快步走路。

好不容易眼前看到了男廁入口，康納解脫似的想要大步走過去，卻在經過一個門口時停住腳步。

這裡是男性更衣室，供警員替換制服或者暫放禦寒的大衣等等。

看著更衣室半掩的門，鬼使神差下康納改變了方向，推開門走進去，他輕輕的把門關上、上鎖，直驅其中一個置物櫃，精準的打開它。

裡頭沒有多少東西，只有幾個揉成團的廢紙跟收據，以及掛著的一件厚外套，康納認得這件外套，連右邊口袋掉了一個鈕扣都記得清清楚楚，這是他還是學生、漢克還是他的教授時，他在那晚雪夜中借得一晚的、屬於漢克的外套。

康納伸手抓住外套的衣角，著迷的搓揉那粗糙而懷念的質感，他大膽的將外套取下，抱在懷裡深深的呼吸一口。

薄薄的汗味、手槍的火藥味、衣服長期未洗而沉積的體味……這對任何人來說不是什麼好聞的味道，卻讓康納痴狂，他著迷的埋頭在屬於漢克的氣味中，忍不住發出一聲滿足的輕吟。

他就像是被漢克抱在懷裡一樣……康納不能克制的妄想此刻他就被心上人擁抱著，沉迷於男人的味道，本來緩緩平穩下來的慾望再一次被點燃，舔舐著他的血管流竄到全身。

他想要、從來沒這麼想要過。

「漢克……」

當忍耐到達極限時，康納向慾望妥協，決定放縱自己一次，他把皮鞋脫下，連手中的外套都捨不得放開，艱難的使用單手解開皮帶以及牛仔褲，小心翼翼的褪下露出白皙的雙腿。

當那條吸附了些許春水而潮濕的男用內褲也褪到腳踝時，康納為自己的行為感到無比可恥，他居然在警局裡做出這種淫蕩的行為，可是他卻停不下來，甚至有種不該擁有的背德快感爬上心頭。

為了避免唯一一條的褲子被自己弄髒，康納選擇將它們踢到一邊去，隨後他微微打開雙腿，顫抖的用手指撥開濕滑一片的陰脣，那飽含汁水的肉唇光是分開它就能聽見黏膩濕濡的水聲，康納羞得滿臉潮紅，手指伸入了滿是水的溪谷中，撥開包裹著陰蒂的外皮，露出裡頭最敏感的肉粒，毫不猶豫的摁壓上去。

「啊……！」

或許是現在身處的環境又或者鼻間濃烈的氣味，康納明顯比平常敏感許多，只是摁著陰蒂就讓他爽得噴出一小股水來，他不小心呻吟出聲後可恥得咬緊牙，埋進漢克的外套貪婪的吸食上頭的味道，手裡的動作也逐漸大膽起來。

康納滿腦子都在幻想漢克會如何的抱住他，男人高大厚實的身體會把他完全的禁錮，強壯的手臂會緊緊攬住他的腰，另一手伸向他的下體玩弄那鼓脹的陰蒂，在他的耳邊舔拭著、讚美或者責備他的雌穴是多麼的濕濡與柔軟。

那粗糙的手指會繞著他鼓凸跳動的陰蒂打轉，撥彈著那顆光滑柔嫩的肉粒摁壓著它褻玩到讓他高潮，康納光是這樣想像就去了一次，陰蒂在他的指間顫抖著，蝕骨的快感泛過全身爬上延髓要融化他的大腦。

平常只需一次完整的陰蒂高潮慾望就會減退許多，但今天卻不一樣，康納明顯感受到自己的身體想要更多，這股空虛比他以往感受到的都還要強烈，那高潮吐出情液的雌穴正飢渴的開合，規律的收縮著渴求能有什麼能夠填滿它。

即使之前有多麼的想要，康納也不曾用手指插入過自己的雌穴，所以當纖細的指尖順著穴口張開進入時他羞得嗚噎出一聲甜蜜的鼻音，輕輕的抽插著、攪動發出的黏稠水聲都讓他感到羞恥。

很快的康納不能滿足一指的插入，他滑進了第二指，在溫熱濕滑的通道中愛撫自己細嫩敏感的內壁，直到深入一處不經意的勾起指尖蹭到了敏感點，康納驚得發出一聲尖叫，劇烈的快感讓他的雌穴都甜蜜的夾緊，就連身體都彷彿無法沉受般的彎下腰。

這是與直接玩弄陰蒂截然不同的感受，酥麻的同時穴肉夾緊感覺到裡內有東西填滿的充實感，康納很快的愛上這種感覺，妄想著那就是漢克的陰莖，粗大的勃起會撐開他的雌穴完全填滿它，一下又一下的撞擊那最敏感的肉核，把他操得流出更多的汁水浸濕那給他無上快樂的肉棒。

若足夠深入的話，或許還能操到他的宮口……想到這康納不禁加快了手的動作，甚至放蕩的扭著屁股配合著。

「漢克……嗯、我快……！」

康納不停呼喊著男人的名字，鼻子深吸外套上的味道把自己操上高潮，雌穴劇烈的收縮像是吞嚥般吸吮著兩指，一股淫水噴濺出來，滴滴答答的落在更衣室的地上。

享受過高潮的餘韻與饜足後，康納為自己的行為感到可恥，他居然就在警局裡被性慾沖昏了頭，像是個變態一樣抱著漢克的外套給自己自慰……

還好沒把外套弄髒……康納從口袋找出手帕把手擦拭乾淨後，將外套掛了回去，緊實的將置物櫃的門關上，像是也把心中氾濫的慾望也緊緊鎖上。

_ 「教授，我聽說過您的性取向與常人不同。」 _

_ 「喔？反正也不是什麼秘密，我確實是喜歡男的。」 _

學生時期的某次對話突然在腦海浮現，康納咬緊了唇把臉埋進雙掌，第一次這麼痛恨自己雌雄莫辨的身體。

康納沒有看到更衣室門上狹長的玻璃外隱隱閃過灰白的頭髮，那人沒有驚擾到他便安靜地離去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 兩人糾結個沒完，我真的很想把他們直接關在小房間裡面沒啪啪不准出來ಠ_ಠ


	5. Chapter 5

漢克回到車上時可以說是硬得發疼。

他從來沒想過會這樣撞破康納的秘密，腦內揮之不去的都是剛才目睹康納拿著他的外套自慰的畫面……是的，他從頭窺視到最後，親眼看著康納打開他的置物櫃，拿出他的外套不停嗅聞時露出的著迷表情。

更讓漢克意外的是當康納脫下褲子時，下體居然是如女人一般平滑，那裡的毛髮稀疏、且白皙的肌膚昭示了性經驗的缺乏，藏於腿間的陰戶正動情的透著嫩紅，隙縫間還有一點點水光……

操。光是看到這樣就讓漢克心跳加速起來，他的理智艱難的思考康納明明是個男性，怎麼下面卻跟個女人一樣，可當心上人偷偷拿著他的外套自慰時他便無法繼續想下去。

康納別於正常男性的下體讓漢克感到異常的興奮，甚至克制不住的妄想他會如何把康納的雙腿打開，撥開的陰脣飽覽裡頭濕透紅潤的嫩肉，盡情的用手或者舌頭仔細挑逗直到他尖叫著潮吹出更多的汁水……

漢克急躁的解開褲頭，掏出那已經完全勃起的陰莖，他快速擼動著假想自己就在那滿是春水的柔嫩腔道內肆意的抽插，腦子裡全是剛才康納自慰時的模樣，那隱忍卻又不小心洩出的鼻音彷彿就哼在他的耳邊。

_ 「漢克……我快！嗯、啊啊……！」 _

康納高潮時媚叫的瞬間漢克也低吼著射了出來，濁白黏稠的精液一股接著一股，射得他滿手都是。

射精後的陰莖在他手中慢慢的疲軟下來，可漢克多麼希望自己的陰莖是插在康納的雌穴裡射精，那高潮時汁液噴濺的夾緊該是多麼銷魂蝕骨的快感……

但這也只是瞬間的貪欲之想，漢克更在意的是，康納為什麼會擁有這樣的身體？

雙性、跨性別者……說實話漢克不曾深入了解過這方面的知識，只片面的知道有這個族群、某些時候甚至還有點激進。

總而言之，漢克總算知道康納為什麼生活的如此緊繃而追求事事完美，因為只有這樣他才不會被他人比較、被他人起疑，康納才能得以保守自身的秘密。

至於為什麼康納明明也喜歡他卻又假裝沒看到他的追求……漢克第一個想到的是自己性向的表態。

他喜歡的是男性。而康納即使自認自己是個男性，可現實就是他的身體並不算是個男性。

想到這裡漢克懊惱的咒罵自己的愚蠢，第一次這麼後悔自己做什麼為了省麻煩而只說自己性向是男的。

認真說的話，他是個雙。或者該說只要他能夠動心，對方是男是女並不是最重要的，只是活到現在能讓他動心的是男性居多罷了。

現在他只想給那時的自己抽一個大巴掌。

自那夜不小心撞見康納的秘密後，漢克無數次思考應該要怎麼告訴康納他不在意，但這關乎康納最隱私的部分，不論如何開口都顯得尷尬無比。

可也是以那天為分水嶺，康納不在辦公室的時間也更多了，漢克能明白康納已經是個能夠獨立查案的警探，可通常一個案子最少還是有兩個人一同行動好有個照應，而漢克問過所有辦公室內的人，沒有任何人陪康納出門查案。

也就是康納獨自一人離開警局了，這讓漢克有些擔憂。

直到下午康納都沒有回警局，漢克那副關切的模樣太明顯了，就連在隊長辦公室內的傑弗瑞都能看到他的老友頻頻往康納空蕩蕩的位置看，整個辦公室都分心在漢克身上，簡直讓他看不下去。

確實，康納單獨外出又沒有回應通訊機的呼叫著實讓人擔心，於是傑弗瑞乾脆把漢克叫進辦公室內，將康納最近負責的案子內容給他，並且特別准許他能出門找找他們失聯的警探，好讓辦公室的同仁能專心在自己的工作上。

從手裡的案件檔案來看康納最近手上並沒有什麼重大案件，唯一值得注意的情報只有一個不怎麼公開的酒吧派對，據調查有個走私嫌疑人可能會作為貴賓出席。

日期也在今天，漢克判斷康納肯定去潛入這個派對了，只是派對屬於私人性質，他不但沒有進去的方法，同時這份資料裡也沒有寫明舉辦派對的位置。

不知道位置是麻煩了點，但不是什麼大問題。做為一個資深警探漢克對這個城市太熟悉了，不論是警局正在觀察的還是私下紀錄的，在他腦子裡有一串適合作為私人派對的場所名單，再加上這派對不是極度機密的程度，舉辦的地點基本上不會出名單範圍。

唯一的問題，就是運氣了。漢克轉動車鑰匙啟動他的老車，循著腦袋裡的地點名單逐一找下去，而或許就是運氣這麼差，等他找到舉辦派對的地下酒吧時早已經入夜許久，不過壞運氣也就到此為止了，因為漢克根本不需要潛入酒吧就在巷子裡找到了他要找的人。

康納正抵著牆壁乾嘔著，看起來像是被灌了不少酒。

在那次值夜裡放縱過一次後，康納從來沒這麼切實感受到對自己感到失望過，更重要的是，他為自己感到丟臉，甚至有些無法面對漢克。

他的缺陷註定讓他無法與漢克在一起，而他卻放任自己享受漢克對他的追求，康納對沒有任何接受或拒絕的自己感到厭惡。

康納對漢克的愧歉讓他白天在辦公室坐立難安，乾脆出去查些案子，只是手上也沒有什麼重大案件，有也只有晚上走私嫌疑犯可能會出現的酒吧派對而已，乾脆就坐車裡用筆記型電腦整理了手上的案件情報，直到接近黃昏才去潛入地下酒吧。

令人遺憾的是跟據康納調查那個嫌疑人是清白的，不過為了在派對裡周旋他也被各種想要搭訕的人請了酒，康納很清楚那些對他有興趣不只一個兩個，在擁擠的舞池裡他可是被好幾個不同的手摸了腰或者屁股，有些是假裝無意的偷摸、更多的是帶有性暗示的揉捏。

那些來搭訕而請的酒康納並沒有照單全收，經他人之手遞過來的可能被摻了迷情藥物他全部拒絕了，可由酒保給他的酒也是多得讓他不堪負荷，走出酒吧時康納已經醉得幾乎無法行走，那些亂七八糟的烈酒調酒彷彿要滿到他的喉嚨，難受得只能抵著牆乾嘔。

本來只是想避開漢克而已，在康納的計劃中他並沒有打算把自己搞得這麼醉。

「康納。」

更別說還被漢克找到了。所以當漢克的聲音響起時康納幾乎是不敢置信地抬起頭，在霧茫茫的視野中他看到了漢克的灰髮以及花襯衫，酒精作用下他已經無法思考漢克為什麼會找到他。

身影重疊多層的男人狀似嘆了一口氣，康納聽到了漢克低沉的嗓音詢問他。

「我送你回去嗎？」

隨之而來的是有力的撐扶，康納觸摸到了漢克的體溫以及結實的臂彎，當他枕在漢克厚實的肩膀時，康納感覺到他彷彿渴望這一刻很久很久了，在這溫暖的懷中康納的心也完全淪陷下去。

「……好。」

此時此刻，康納拒絕不了漢克。

漢克把人扛上後座後回到前面啟動車子，撇眼就看到剛才康納所在的巷子裡有幾個鬼鬼祟祟的人影，像極了在找什麼人一樣。

不難猜測，康納所散發的魅力漢克太清楚了，在那菸酒糜爛的派對裡康納的氣質就像是敗草中唯一的鮮花，乾淨而芬芳，更別說喝了酒後那隱隱透出的媚態，化成蜜的眼眸、透紅的臉頰以及雙唇增添了某種色情感，彷彿這朵盛開的花正伸出中央的蕊邀請他人一親芳澤般誘人。

見康納喝醉而起邪念想撿屍回去的肯定不止一個兩個。想到這裡漢克無比慶幸自己及時找到康納，他不是不相信康納即使在酒醉後仍有自保的能力，只是想到有人可能對康納動手，哪怕只是觸碰而已，漢克就氣得要把覬覦康納的人全揍一頓再丟去警局。

說穿了，就是自己的佔有欲作祟。

一路上在後座躺著的康納都很安靜，漢克見過很多喝醉的人總會有出格的舉動或鬧酒瘋，但康納就安分的窩在那，意識矇矓的好似睡著了一樣，像隻乖巧的家貓。

康納迷迷糊糊的像是夢到了什麼，嘴裡哼著意義不明的呢喃或者呻吟，而漢克唯獨聽懂了一個呼喚。

「漢克……」

他聽到後座青年的輕喚，從後照鏡正好能看到那雙蠕動的嘴唇，漢克接受過特殊訓練讀得懂唇語，他看出了康納想說的是我喜歡你。

這一瞬間漢克的心都融化了，他是多麼的想告訴康納他的心意，同時也為康納感到疼惜，被身體受限而無法追求所愛，只能在睡夢朦朧時對著虛幻的假象傾訴，該是多麼讓人無力的現實。

傻瓜，我也是。漢克抿緊了嘴唇，恨不得現在就能將康納抱在懷裡，親口告訴他這句話。

他們一路回到康納的租屋處，公寓與警局距離得很近，漢克打算先把康納丟回他的住處，明天再載他回去把他的車開回來。

打開後座門把人撐扶起來時康納就已經醒了，睡過一覺似乎沒有讓康納更好，反而是累得連站都站不穩，漢克乾脆一把將人背起來，走進公寓裡搭電梯上樓。

康納很輕，漢克基本上還沒感覺到累就成功把康納背著回到他租的單人間，坪數不大、有個人衛浴、還有個小廚房，對於第一次進入的空間漢克下意識的觀察，發覺康納的房間相當乾淨，幾乎沒有什麼私人物品擺放在房內。

一點生活氣息都沒有，除了康納的床。漢克把人放在床鋪坐下時能明顯聞到被鋪上屬於康納的體香，頓時讓他有些心跳加速。

「康納，」

你今天這樣太危險了，我記得我教過你進行案件調查時最少絕對是兩個人一起行動。漢克本想這樣對康納訓話，可康納率先打斷了他。

「漢克，你為什麼會找到我？我記得今天我的行動並沒有向任何人報備。」

「就是因為你沒跟任何人說你跑哪去了，傑弗瑞才他媽趕我出來找你……」

「不，這只是你的藉口，漢克。」

康納的話讓漢克心臟一跳，他低下頭看著康納，發現那雙因為醉酒而混沌的雙眸不知何時清亮了起來。

外頭路燈的冷光從床邊的落地窗照進來，將那雙柔軟的蜜棕色的虹膜照得像是珍貴的琥珀，美的讓人呼吸一滯。

「你會來找我的原因我知道，漢克。」

但那明亮只是一瞬間便隨著康納的垂眸而黯淡。

「我都知道，所以……」

「我很抱歉……」

這句道歉讓漢克心碎，就如同康納知道他的感情一樣，漢克也知道康納對他的心思，康納愛他、卻又因為缺陷而無法愛他，渴望與現實的交錯下只能產生越來越多的矛盾，最終只能什麼都不說，假裝不知道的品嘗被愛的滋味、於背地裡責罵自己。

「聽著，康納……」

漢克無法繼續忍受這樣膠著的僵局了，他伸出雙手捧起康納的臉龐讓他看向自己。

藍眼深沉的像是大海，手掌的觸感是這麼的溫熱且粗糙，康納幾乎無法抵抗的便淪陷在其中。

可康納感到害怕，他知道漢克想要說什麼。

「我愛你。」

「不……」

康納搖搖頭，他輕輕掙脫出漢克捧著他臉頰的雙手，臉上盡是苦澀的神情。

他知道漢克總有一天會打破這個局面，總有一天他會面對……

「你只是愛我身為『男性』的部分，漢克。」

總有一天，他會失去所有。

「你喜歡男性，但當你看到這樣的我，你還會愛我嗎？」

康納從床上站起，他伸手解開自己鬆散的領帶、逐一解開襯衫的鈕扣，最後解開了牛仔褲，雙足脫下鞋子後他在漢克面前把褲子連同內褲一同褪下，將最私密的部位毫無保留的展現給眼前的男人。

纖細的手指滑過平坦的胸口到小腹，漢克隨著動作飽覽了康納渾身白皙的皮膚與零散如星點的淡痣，青年的肉體相當漂亮，結實均稱的線條逐漸往下是康納柔軟的小腹以及私處，那裡沒有代表男性的陰莖，而是女性才擁有的陰唇，上頭沒有多少體毛，稀疏得能清楚欣賞那淺淡的色澤與飽滿的形狀。

漢克很少會對女性的下體感到興奮，可此時他無法克制的對康納的身體產生性慾，尤其是隨康納的手指到小腹時，漢克就難以將視線從康納的女陰挪開。

但很快漢克發現了，康納在輕輕的發抖，並不是因為冷，而是因為恐懼。

或許是康納藉酒壯膽，但這該是要有多麼大的勇氣才敢親手將自己偽裝得光鮮亮麗的外表揭開，把最赤裸真實的內在呈現給深愛的人面前，而又該多麼的害怕被推開、再也無法回到原本的關係。

「是的，康納。不是只有你男性的部分，而是你的全部。」

於是漢克再次伸出雙手，他輕輕將康納擁在懷裡，接納康納的一切。

「我愛你。」

康納不敢相信漢克能接受他，他假想過太多漢克拒絕他的場面了，可事實上他正被擁在懷裡，鼻間都是漢克的味道，是來自男人身上鮮活的暖香，而不是外套上殘餘的氣味。

這一切都是如此的真實，康納能感覺到漢克擁抱他的力度、柔軟而蘊含力量的肌肉、以及……那微微抬頭的部分。

漢克對他有性慾，這讓康納感到狂喜，自學生時代累積到現在對漢克的渴望在這瞬間爆發，長年壓抑的情慾完全被解放，甚至比那次在更衣間的放蕩還要強烈。

這或許非常的膚淺，但現在、此時此刻，康納想要跟漢克做愛。

「那證明給我看。」

康納一把抓著漢克將他壓倒在床上，漢克沒料到康納居然在酒醉後還有這麼大的力氣，他看著康納大膽的跨坐到他的胯，用那光裸的女陰磨蹭著逐漸硬起的陰莖。

當大腿內側與女陰細嫩的皮膚接觸到褲子下男人正緩緩充血而散發熱度的陰莖時，康納控制不住的一陣顫抖，像是很舒服般哼出甜蜜的鼻音，腰也更加放浪的擺動起來。

「我想跟你做愛，漢克。」

「你確定？你現在不是清醒的狀態，而且……」

此時的漢克很艱難的維持理智不失控的解開褲子插進康納的雌穴裡，他希望康納對於這個決定是經過思考的。

「我很確定，我想跟你做愛很久了。」

顯然康納一點也不想給漢克更多時間，他伸手解開漢克的花襯衫去觸摸柔軟多毛的胸，雙手貪婪的探索男人肩上、側腹的槍傷或手術傷疤，直到下腹那處勃起，康納迫不及待地用軟熱的掌心沿著褲襠隆起的弧度來回揉捏，將那熾熱的形狀撫摸得更加明顯。

漢克不禁滾過一聲享受的喉音，在這感覺這實在是太好了……他知道，他們都等這一天等太久了。

處於被動的漢克立刻從康納手中奪回主權，將他渴望已久的青年壓在身下，高漲的情慾讓漢克急躁的想直接插入雌穴，享受那處柔軟多汁宛若天堂的快感，但他認為不該這麼快，他想要好好品嘗康納的味道，給他的愛人至高完美的高潮。

於是漢克從一個吻開始，他用粗糙乾燥的唇面去磨擦康納的，康納的唇比他想像中的軟嫩，漢克小心翼翼的輕輕吮著那兩片軟肉，在康納興奮的伸出舌尖回應時含住。

舌尖相當的軟，而且非常敏感，只是輕吮一下康納就發出一聲呻吟、更加熱情的舔著他的舌頭，漢克自然不會拒絕，他飽富經驗的舔入康納的嘴、舔舐同樣敏感的上顎黏膜，讓康納哼出的呻吟越發甜蜜，最後把那條不滿被冷落的小舌捲起來舔吻，像兩條交媾中的蛇甜蜜的交纏。

顯然初嚐性愛的年輕人很是急躁，康納動情的雙手胡亂撫摸漢克多毛的胸膛，最終緊緊環住後頸，不停喘息的變換角度想與愛人吻得更深，漢克在康納熱情的索吻中彎起嘴角，很是滿意只是一個吻康納就快要在他身下融化，他的手掌慢慢撫上青年美好的肉體，在胸腹來回仔細的探索，尤其是胸，或許是情動的關係康納的胸有種微微脹起的飽滿感，加上日常鍛鍊維持的肌肉柔軟而有彈性，讓漢克愛不釋手的揉捏幾把。

當手指上的硬繭擦過那早已情動翹起的乳尖時康納發出聲驚呼，漢克這才放過那雙被吻得紅潤的唇，轉而親吻康納紅透的耳朵與頸側。

「你很敏感，康納。」

漢克的話像是種讚美，飽含情慾而沙啞的吹進康納的耳裡，康納不住的輕顫，男人的手惡劣的在乳尖上有一下沒一下的摩擦，麻癢難耐的只能淫蕩的挺起胸渴求得到更多愛撫，嫩紅的乳頭翹挺挺的彷彿也輕輕顫抖著訴說渴望，漢克感受到康納的動作，指腹繞著乳暈打轉，把奶頭搓揉得更加腫脹後輾磨那挺翹的乳尖，用指甲刮搔中間可愛的奶縫。

「啊！哼嗯……」

一陣酥麻讓康納發出美好的呻吟，那染上性欲的沙啞聲線與慵懶的鼻音聽在漢克耳中很是甜美，他獎勵的吮吻康納頸側痣點，像是標記般隨那些星點往下吻出一串吻痕，雙唇來到康納起伏不停的胸時吻了沒被冷落的另一個乳頭，連同乳暈含進嘴裡細細吸吮。

那是自己撫摸都體會不了的快感，像是不能忽視的電流流竄在體內，康納無措地抓緊枕頭，漢克的技術太好了，光只是玩他的乳頭就舒服的像隨時都要高潮了一樣，底下的陰戶早已動情的泌出汁水，溼滑的沿著股縫沾溼床單。

而漢克還用膝蓋去磨蹭他的陰戶，粗糙的布料擦過柔嫩的陰脣時康納不禁臉頰泛紅，他都能感覺到他的水多得能把漢克的膝蓋打溼了。

「嗯？你溼了？」

顯然漢克也感覺到了，暖熱的春水淺淺的把布面打濕，他挑逗般用膝蓋去頂弄康納溼滑的女陰，滑膩的嫩肉擠壓到藏在裡頭的陰蒂時將康納推上小高峰，他爽得仰起頭露出漂亮的脖頸，原本隱忍的呻吟頓時都變得更加放浪，一小股淫水噴濺出來弄得褲子更濕。

康納的身體比漢克想像中的還要敏感，是那種能夠享受性愛高潮無上快感的敏感體質，引誘著漢克拋開理智去佔有他、撥開滿是春水的陰脣直接插入那渴求被填滿的花心。

若是年輕時漢克可能真的急吼吼就把康納壓在身下猛操了，挺過了最初那股翻湧的衝動後年長沉澱的歲數使他更能駕馭自己的性慾，比起直接操進康納的穴裡，漢克更想好好的探索康納的身體，仔細開發這個小處男每個不知道的敏感帶。

漢克放過了被玩得充血紅腫的雙乳，雙唇繼續往下在每個痣點上留下吻痕，粗糙的鬍鬚擦過柔軟的小腹時康納怕癢似的不停扭動。

當在小腹上最後一顆痣吮出紅痕後漢克起身把身上的襯衫脫下隨意丟在床邊，同時也往下俯視，此時的康納雙眼朦朧、完全動情的癱軟在床上，泌出薄薄一層細汗的胸腹隨喘息不停起伏，白嫩的肌膚染上情潮的紅潤，渾身也佈滿了被吮吻的痕跡。

這讓漢克忍不住猜想，不知道康納在警局換制服時會不會為此苦惱？不過很大的可能是不會，漢克知道康納更有可能是大膽地露出他被吻得滿是吻痕的身體，驕傲而無聲的宣告他已經有所歸屬。

大掌像是滿意又像是讚美的沿著那些吻痕往下撫摸，漢克的雙掌來到康納的腿根，他將康納的雙腿打開，仔細的欣賞那白嫩無毛的女陰，顏色淺淡得像是尚未長大的少女，卻動情的透著嫩紅，雙唇內的汁水多得彷彿盛不下般，被不停收縮的花心擠出唇縫往股溝流去。

太美了，漢克忍不住讚嘆，現在的康納簡直就是盛開到極致的花蕾，如同授粉結果前那樣成熟芬芳，從中探出的蕊芯是這麼的飽滿，隨時能滴出蜜水一般，等待著有人為他受粉、結出最甜美的果實。

正巧又有一滴透明的汁水從縫中被擠出，漢克就像是被吸引般，伸手去接住即將要滑落的蜜水，將它抹回濕濡的花瓣中，指尖滑過女陰細嫩皮膚時似乎嚇到康納，他發出軟軟的尖叫，雙腿打顫的想要合起，卻又被漢克的手壓得更開。

男人的手掌像是安慰的撫摸康納的腿根，淺淺磨蹭那處細嫩的皮膚，手指靈巧的撥開私處兩片柔嫩濕滑的軟肉，好似爛熟的果實或者飽滿的蚌肉那樣多汁，甜蜜黏稠的水聲聽得康納臉頰發燙。

或許是主人的羞澀，漢克看著康納形狀漂亮的穴口正不規律的開闔著，從他的視角來看那簡直就是無聲的催促，層層堆疊的花瓣滑膩得不停泌出淫水希望能得到填滿。

不只是春水氾濫的雌穴，漢克也看到了上方的陰蒂，看起來似乎比女性還要再大一點點，從薄嫩的皮中動情的勃起，像是蚌肉中光滑的肉紅色珍珠，連陰蒂下的軟肉都脹鼓鼓的，飽滿而顫抖抖的惹人疼愛。

兩處都如此誘人的邀請他去安撫，漢克攪弄著雌穴不停泌出的淫水，手指靈巧的夾住那顆可愛的陰蒂時康納整個身體都弓起來，嘴裡更是一聲無法壓抑的呻吟。

「啊……漢克……」

這種感覺跟自慰時完全不同，康納僅僅只是被漢克粗糙的手指捏住陰蒂就爽得仰頭浪叫，男人的手指像是有什麼魔力，每每摁壓他滿是敏感神經的軟肉、推開包皮用指腹的厚繭摩擦細致的小孔都帶給他自己撫慰時得不到的快感。

明明雌穴還沒被插入，康納就舒服得前後擺動著腰肢，淫蕩的扭腰配合漢克搓揉陰蒂的動作，柔軟的陰唇軟肉像是有意識般甜蜜的含著男人結實的手指渴求獲得更多的摩擦。

漢克確實可以先用手指讓康納經歷一次陰蒂高潮，不過他看著那顆被撫慰得更加紅腫宛若成熟果實的肉珠，漢克感到一陣口乾舌燥，他舔過乾燥的唇面撤出被潤得滿是淫水的手指，低下頭埋進康納的腿根，用雙唇親吻那顆漂亮的陰蒂，張嘴將它含入。

「噢！漢克、啊……！」

康納反應過來那軟熱濕滑的觸感是漢克的舌頭時驚慌的想要合上雙腿，卻又被壓得更開，大片細嫩的肌膚不停地被漢克的灰髮或者鬍鬚磨蹭，男人的嘴裡還含著他的陰蒂，戳刺著下方腫脹敏感的軟肉，粗糙的舌面重重磨過上頭光滑的小縫後捲起肉珠細密的吸吮，好似催熟著這枚熟透的果實、仔細的吸食裡頭充沛甜美的漿水。

太舒服了，漢克粗重的呼吸熱氣全掃在私密處，最敏感的陰蒂也被含在嘴裡細細疼愛，康納只覺得他的下陰要融化了，預高潮的春水像是沒底的不停流出來，卻又被漢克粗壯的手指刮回穴口，淺淺抽插著攪動出令人臉紅的黏稠水聲。

那兩根手指頭不滿足於在雌穴口探尋，漢克摁壓著周圍濕透的嫩肉愛撫著，緩緩插入康納的雌穴，發現那穴肉濕得像是戳入了爛熟的果肉，里內卻又小又緊，他小心的用自己粗大的指節撐開陰道內未經性事而嬌羞縮緊的軟肉，一點一點的仔細撫摸每一寸黏膜慢慢深入，直到康納能吃得下整根手指，才模擬性交的磨著穴肉淺淺抽插。

只是兩根手指康納就覺得自己被塞滿了，他那一直以來貪吃卻又得不到填滿的雌穴終於吃到了能完全塞滿他的手指，滿滿的有些脹，動作卻又輕柔的感覺不到一絲疼痛，加上前方陰蒂還被含在嘴裡疼愛，康納在漢克教導下學習陰道被刺激的快感，也任由漢克肆意的探索他最私密的花蕊。

兩根手指不時的撐開腔道、摁壓穴肉，康納知道漢克是在替他擴張，想到等等即將進入他、屬於漢克的陰莖，康納就不住興奮的輕顫，他能感覺到他的雌穴在漢克手中逐漸柔軟，敞開一切防護露出最脆弱的部分，康納擺腰夾著漢克的手指抽插自己，期待男人接下來用陰莖佔有他、填滿他、將精液射進他的子宮宣告他將只屬於他。

這個過程慢而仔細，漢克的手指勾起時擦過一小塊軟肉，頓時康納的呻吟變得更加軟媚，肢體上無聲的催促也越發明顯，不只是那夾著他手指自慰的擺腰，還含在嘴裡的陰蒂更是更加鼓脹得一顫一顫，漢克摁壓著柔軟開來的穴肉加快抽插的速度，每一下都摁在剛剛發現的花心上，康納幾乎承受不了這樣強烈的快感，他抓著漢克的頭髮緊繃起大腿，在漢克用力一吮他腫得更敏感的陰蒂時發出無助的尖叫，他的陰蒂以及雌穴同時被漢克操到高潮，一股透明的愛液噴濕了男人的手掌，就連鬍鬚也沾上不少。

漢克很滿意康納的高潮，他舔舔嘴角好似回味康納美好的味道，起身欣賞高潮後軟癱在床上的愛人，渾身都是可口的潮紅，雙眼朦朧的溢出生理性的淚水，看起來脆弱而乖巧，惹人憐愛。

「你看起來就像是第一次性高潮一樣，難道你不曾想過我的屌自慰？」

他是故意這樣說的，漢克當然知道康納會想著他自慰，他故意將鹹濕的情話吹進康納透紅的耳裡，雙手俐落的脫下最後的褲子，把勃起已久的陰莖完全解放出來，渾身赤裸的擁抱還癱軟在高潮餘韻中的康納、輕柔的壓在他身上。

漢克憐惜般親吻那張還在喘息的嘴唇，可沉甸甸的陰莖卻在康納腿根情色的摩擦，一點也不心急的用龜頭以及柱身輕擦被照顧得滿是春水的唇縫，讓自己的陰莖都沾上康納情動的蜜汁。

康納被磨得心癢，那份量、熱度都是他曾經想像過的，而現實中比他想過的都要好上太多太多了，漢克的陰莖是這麼的粗大堅硬，熱燙得像是能把他融化、一次又一次滿足他累積多年無底的渴望與空虛。

「當然、我曾想過……想過你的陰莖會擠開我的陰唇、輾磨我的陰蒂、插進我的陰道將我填滿……」

康納側過頭與漢克接吻，他咬著漢克還帶有他的味道的雙唇，廝磨間向漢克坦承自己曾有過的妄想，抬起臀部大膽的摩擦漢克的陰莖。

「在我的春夢中，你總是會跟我徹夜做愛、低吼說著要把我幹到懷孕，次次在我體內內射，用精液澆滿我的子宮……」

康納用雙手撫過漢克留下的吻痕，往下滑到腿根，撥開柔軟的陰唇讓里內濕滑溫熱的軟濡花瓣夾著那根粗大的陰莖，康納前後搖擺著腰，讓漢克的陰莖在他的媚肉裡滑動，用自己微微張開的雌穴口與腫脹的陰蒂愛撫男人堅硬敏感的龜頭。

「從你還是我的教授的時後開始，每晚我都想跟你做愛……」

康納的話十足的濕熱挑逗，完全動情下他肆意的展露平時刻意藏起來的情色特質，那乾淨卻又誘惑的嫵媚把漢克的情慾燒得比任何時刻還要強烈。

「我想得到你，漢克。我想要你愛我……」

如此的色情、卻又深沉的專情，漢克太喜歡這樣的康納了，只屬於他能欣賞、能享用的淫蕩，身為男人這樣的歸屬感對他很是受用。

「天知道我等這天等了多久，康納……」

漢克同樣熱情的回應康納，廝磨的唇舌再次交纏，漢克細細品嘗康納嘴裡的甜美、嗅聞那汗水蒸騰的體香，雙掌愛不釋手的往下撫摸揉捏飽滿的屁股，他輕輕的挺腰讓陰莖小力的撞擊康納的雌穴口，此時的康納已經完全準備好了，那小穴是這麼的濕而柔軟，每一下撞擊都會淺淺的含住、抽離時又戀戀不捨的吮吻他的龜頭。

漢克沒有繼續挑逗康納，他一手靈巧的摁壓康納勃起鼓脹的陰蒂、撥開過於熱情的內陰唇，另一手扶著自己粗壯的陰莖擠開那張磨人的穴口，緩慢的挺入康納幼嫩濕熱的腔道。

「天、漢克……這太、啊啊……」

「你真他媽緊……！康納……」

明明已經做足了擴張，康納的雌穴還是緊得深怕會弄傷他，可那濕滑柔嫩的穴肉卻又層層堆疊的貼上來，一縮一縮的像是暗示他這濕濡緊緻的小穴已經完全為他打開，邀請他一鼓作氣的挺進深處，享受愛人體內如天堂般的滋味。

漢克爽得停不下挺腰的動作，他不停的親吻康納喘息開合的唇以及臉頰，可卻嚐到了不同於汗水的鹹味，即使他的陰莖有多麼不想，但他喘著粗氣咬牙停下了動作起身俯視，看見了康納緊簇著的眉與不停溢出眼眶的淚水。

「抱歉、康……很痛嗎？」

康納搖搖頭，這感覺太好了，他完全能感覺到漢克的陰莖，是那麼的粗、那麼的大，上頭鼓鼓跳動青筋磨擦著敏感的嫩肉，一吋一吋擠開他的陰道深入，他的雌穴被漢克準備得足夠濕滑柔軟，被這麼粗狀的陰莖插入幾乎沒有感覺到半點疼痛，滿滿只有肉體契合帶來的充實與滿足感，他的空虛終於被漢克不餘一處完整的填滿。

或許是看出了愛人眼神中的催促，漢克吻去康納臉頰上的淚水繼續挺腰，他深入的很慢，讓康納有種沒有盡頭的錯覺，他的花心被陰莖粗長的柱身不停輾磨，泛起的快感一波又一波的從脊椎尾沖刷進腦袋，直到腹腔傳來一陣痠軟時康納忍不住輕哼出聲，那要麻痺大腦的快感讓他知道漢克已經頂到他的子宮頸了。

「哈啊……我能感覺到、漢克……你就在這裡……」

康納像是讚嘆的撫摸柔軟平坦的小腹，好似能隔著皮肉摸到契在他深處的陰莖似的，漢克也感覺出了不同，堅硬的龜頭輕輕蹭著那柔軟豐盈的腔口周圍，他小幅度的挺腰撞擊就惹得康納哭喊出聲，雌穴的軟肉更加熱情的縮緊，動情而甜蜜的擠壓帶給他快樂的陰莖。

再這樣被吸下去漢克可沒把握能不抵著這誘人的軟腔一頓猛操，漢克體貼的想要退出一些，腰卻被康納的雙腿夾緊，本退出一些的陰莖又一次撞上那軟嫩的腔口。

「這樣很好，漢克……就在我的宮口……」

面對如此甜蜜的請求，漢克自然不會拒絕，他吮吻康納的雙唇，壓著白嫩的腿根挺腰，一下接著一下有力的撞擊著康納的腔口，那漂亮的雌穴此刻已經被完全操開，火熱濕軟的肉璧被撐開後又熱情的貼上，像是張磨人的小嘴，吸得漢克越加猛烈的操幹。

漢克挺腰抽送的動作沒了最初的輕柔，徹底打開的雌穴柔嫩濕滑，他的陰莖插進去就像是插入一塊火熱多汁的果凍，有意識的夾緊著吸吮，不停的把他往深處帶，次次能滑入最深處頂磨康納的子宮頸，那狹窄緊閉的腔口被他磨得不停泌出黏滑溫熱的蜜汁，隨著動作被帶出穴口發出清亮又淫糜的水聲。

康納被操得只能仰頭呻吟，軟腔被不停輾壓泛起要讓他腦袋融化的快感，沒被怎麼照顧到的花心也因為他們過於緊密的交合而不停被磨擦，越發腫脹的鼓起讓漢克的陰莖更容易輾磨過去，兩種截然不同的快感讓初嚐性愛的康納不知所措，他本能地扭著腰想要讓自己敏感的腔口離開點那根熱燙的陰莖，卻又被漢克擒住纖細的腰肢，被寬大厚實的身體完全壓在下方，雙腿不能併合的打開著承受男人強烈快速的侵占。

康納以為這就是全部了，沒想到漢克又騰出了手去撥弄他那被冷落的陰蒂，那顆肉珠興奮的腫脹，像是渴求也能得到撫慰般飽滿的鼓起，漢克粗糙的指腹極富技巧的撥弄那敏感的肉核時康納真的哭了出來，他的腔口、花心、陰蒂三個極度敏感的地帶都被男人愛撫著，蝕骨的快感不停堆疊幾乎要把他淹沒。

「漢克、拜託、拜託……」

康納掙扎著胡亂說著請求的情話，他緊緊攀著漢克的肩膀，與漢克交換火熱濕吻，康納幾乎臨近巔峰了，他乞求他的男人能帶給他高潮，扭著腰配合著漢克大開大合的抽插，夾緊濕得一蹋糊塗的穴肉感受那根熾熱粗大的陰莖。

漢克被夾的發出低吼，破開那過於火熱的肉璧滑進深處時他驚喜的發現那豐盈的頸口下降了些，他能更容易觸碰到康納的宮口，宛如渴求受孕般的邀請刺激漢克的本能，他咬著康納漂亮的脖頸快速抽插著那層層堆疊、包裹著他的濕熱軟肉，直到康納緊緊抓著他的肩膀尖叫，那熱燙的春水澆淋在同樣即將高潮的陰莖時，漢克深深的頂入深處，用熱燙的龜頭輾磨敏感的頸口周圍，硬是將康納操到高潮。

大量溫熱的愛液從雌穴內湧出把漢克的腿根噴得濕透，他只覺得自己的陰莖就像泡在一窩溫水之中般銷魂蝕骨，康納的雙腿緊繃著的夾著他的腰側，那高潮抽搐的肉壁緊緊收縮著按摩還契在裡頭的肉棒，漢克硬是咬牙撐過了康納高潮的痙攣，享受那如同天堂一般的快感後將逐漸癱軟下來的愛人拉起來，讓康納環抱著後頸的面對面坐在他的胯上。

高潮的康納是這麼的無助而脆弱，漢克憐愛的啄吻他潮紅的臉頰，讚美他是如此的美好與漂亮，挺著胯繼續在那剛剛潮吹過的雌穴抽插，康納的滋味是這麼好，漢克只覺得怎麼樣都不夠，他想要品嘗更多、更多。

漢克抱著康納又是一輪快速有力的挺送，康納還停在高潮餘韻的片段中，可雌穴裡敏感的花心與腔口再次被男人熾熱堅硬的龜頭親吻時快感又不停沖刷進大腦，他對男人過度的索求感到害怕，覺得自己就要被漢克操壞了，同時又希望漢克能操死他，讓他再體驗一次那登峰滅頂、讓他斷片窒息的性高潮。

情慾高漲的男人彷彿有用不完的力氣，每一下的抽送都是狠狠的撞擊在康納的軟腔，就連飽滿的陰囊都撞在細嫩的陰唇上發出拍打的淫蕩聲響，康納呻吟著想要撐起身體，卻次次打滑的坐回粗壯的陰莖上，讓漢克更順暢的滑進深處擠壓正可憐兮兮吐著蜜汁的腔口，給康納一種漢克就要進入他的子宮、把他的小腹頂出形狀的錯覺。

「啊、啊啊！」

第二次被操到高潮時康納已經不知道自己喊了些什麼，他感覺到漢克吮著他仰起脖子而突出的小巧喉結高速的挺腰，那契在他體內的陰莖變得更加的熱燙、彷彿又粗大了一圈的抵在他的子宮頸不停跳動，接著一股又一股微涼的液體有力的噴射進來，康納知道是漢克內射在他的雌穴裡了，子宮內都是漢克射進來的精液，強烈而充實的滿足感充盈在康納的胸口，就像是靈魂欠缺的部分被填滿一般。

康納癱軟在過大的性高潮餘韻中，他半清醒的趴在漢克懷中交換甜蜜的吻，漢克射了很多，卻又不知饜足的用他半軟下來的陰莖在雌穴內挺動，康納也配合著的前後磨蹭，雙手撫摸男人汗濕的臉龐、往下愛撫男人寬厚的身體，感覺到那根陰莖漸漸勃起，又一次充滿他飢渴的雌穴。

他們都知道，今晚，除非某一方精疲力竭前，他們會不停的索求對方，彷彿要補足這些年錯過的分量，徹夜做愛。


	6. Chapter 6

這一覺睡得極沉，康納少有的沒有做任何夢熟睡到自然醒，他輕顫著睫毛睜開雙眼，有些迷糊的看見漢克熟睡的臉龐，才感覺到自己正趴在男人溫暖的懷裡，他們渾身赤裸且雙腿交疊，鼻間能聞到床鋪上做愛後精液與淫水特有的腥羶味。

不是春夢，他真的跟漢克做了……漢克有著比康納預想中還要持久的精力與體力，真的就像他曾經夢過的無數次那樣徹夜的幹他，康納不記得昨晚他是什麼時候被操暈過去了，漢克每一次射精都射在他的子宮內，在暈過去前那垂脹感都讓他有種受孕的錯覺。

在最後一次高潮後，漢克甚至連陰莖都沒拔出去，就抱著他一起睡著了，而現在康納能感覺到，被疼愛整晚的雌穴裡還含著男人半硬的陰莖，只要微微動作那跟肉棒就會擦過那還微微鼓脹的敏感花心，康納雙頰染上漂亮的紅暈，他伸手撥開自己的花瓣、摁壓著雌穴想讓那根陰莖退出來，但當陰莖與雌穴內敏感的嫩肉摩擦時泛起的快感又一次挑起康納昨晚一切做愛的美好記憶，明明已經被澆灌了一整晚，他的情慾仍然不知饜足的升起。

即使只是半勃，也足夠讓康納舒服了，體驗到性愛的美好讓他食髓知味的有些上癮，性慾再度被勾起時朦朧的腦袋還沒清醒起來拒絕，他的身體就誠實的順從慾望動作起來，康納窩在漢克柔軟厚實的胸膛裡，嗅聞他們歡愛後的味道，他前後擺腰把那根陰莖吃進雌穴深處，用被疼愛得熟透的穴肉夾著磨蹭愛撫得漢克慢慢硬挺起來，逐漸充血勃起的填滿了雌穴每一處，康納舒服的發出滿足的鼻音，更加不能自制的扭腰用漢克完全勃起的陰莖自慰。

「漢克……漢克……」

康納不停的輕喚著，他擔心會吵醒漢克而不敢有太大的動作，也因此埋在穴裡的陰莖只能淺淺的在腔道內摩擦，搔不到那急需疼愛而鼓起的花心，更別說最深處的子宮頸了，得不到龜頭熱燙撞擊的親吻正可憐地吐出泊泊甜蜜的汁水，將穴肉潤濕得每下淺插都能帶出淫糜黏稠的水聲，彷彿像是張被餓了很久的小嘴一樣。

遲遲不能高潮讓康納急躁的用身體摩擦漢克，在多毛的胸膛上一下一下碾磨自己敏感的乳頭，他啄吻漢克線條堅毅的臉龐還有鬍鬚，盡可能的讓自己獲得更多快感。

早在康納用雌穴吮著半勃的陰莖時漢克就醒了，他不是故意要裝睡來偷偷觀察可愛又饑渴的戀人是如何夾著他的陰莖自慰，只是半夢半醒之間漢克真以為自己在做一個極為舒服的春夢，直到康納親吻著他的臉頰、用沙啞飽含情慾的呼喚吹進他的耳裡漢克才認清這不是夢。

即使被疼愛了一整晚，他的愛人還是如此甜美的渴求著填滿，面對這樣貪心的索求漢克當然不會拒絕，他順勢的低頭親吻康納，舌頭深入嘴中舔舐敏感柔軟的舌尖、甜蜜的交纏在一起，他的雙手自然環抱上康納窄瘦的腰，挺動胯部讓陰莖擠開過於貪婪吸吮的穴肉、滑入餓得流水的深處，撞上那急需要被愛撫的腔口。

「嗯……哼嗯……啊……」

「感覺這麼好？」

唇舌交纏間康納軟媚的呻吟讓漢克忍不住問到，他親密的擁抱著康納一下一下的挺胯，康納的雌穴本來就不深、又或者是他的陰莖足夠的粗長，這樣的姿勢漢克還是很容易的進到康納的最深處，享受穴肉濕熱柔軟的夾緊他收縮、用熾熱的龜頭親吻著子宮頸細嫩的周圍，欣賞康納在他懷裡爽得渾身酥軟、雙腿卻是不知足的夾緊他的模樣。

「很棒……漢克、我能感覺到你……這麼大……就在我的宮口……哦……」

「沒錯……我正在你的體內，親愛的……」

漢克滿心甜蜜的深吻著懷裡的愛人，盡情的享受與康納做愛曼妙且愉悅的滋味，品嚐那年輕人特有的、帶著活力的體香，他的陰莖把那幼嫩的雌穴不留空隙的撐得滿滿，契在深處淺淺抽插，那不停泌出春水、濕滑溫熱的穴肉簡直就像是天堂，舒服得漢克滾過滿意的喘息，幾乎要戒不掉這銷魂蝕骨的快感，停不下的挺胯索求。

漢克的回應大大撫平了康納心中的不安，是的，他現在就在漢克的懷裡，不是作夢，他們真的成為了戀人、親吻擁抱著與對方做愛，康納動情的攀著漢克的肩頸配合的扭腰，陰莖不停的進出雌穴帶出了更多蜜水把兩人交合的地方打濕，他的陰蒂早就興奮的勃起了，在一片濕滑的花瓣中露出細嫩的蕊芯，蹭著漢克粗硬的恥毛還有肌膚泛起更多快感。

「天啊……我快要……」

「忍著點，康……我想要你更多……」

漢克感覺到雌穴那層層疊疊的軟肉越發快速的收縮與吞吐，忍不住親吻著康納放緩抽插的速度，他才剛剛清醒、還沒嚐夠康納美妙的味道，漢克在穴肉最深的子宮頸蹭動，輕柔而不失力道的磨過豐盈的周圍、享受腔口被他磨得甜蜜收縮啄吻他的龜頭。

對於男人直白的索求康納不禁紅了雙頰，他得承認，漢克的欲求讓他的心靈感到前所未有的滿足，此刻他正被自己深愛的人愛著、索求著，康納愉快的喘息呻吟，雙腿夾緊漢克的腰更加動情的吞吐那根快要高潮的陰莖，他小腹施力將雌穴打開，讓漢克更順暢的進入他的深處，滿足男人完全佔有伴侶的慾望。

他們互相愛撫著彼此的身軀，配合著交合的動作，陰莖重重輾過腔口時兩人一起抵達了高潮，康納朦朧的望著漢克呻吟，男人高潮的表情、滾過喉頭色情的喉音都讓他迷醉，晨勃的陰莖契在他的子宮口快速跳動著射精，微涼的精液在高熱的穴肉內能特別清晰的感受到，那噴濺射入腔口的力道以及填滿子宮的份量，康納舒服的在漢克懷中又潮吹了一次，溫熱濕滑的春水將他們的雙腿都噴得濕透。

感覺真是太好了。夜晚他們盡情的做愛，早上又如此親密的交合，兩人都感到前所未有的滿足，簡直可以說是完美。漢克射精後沒有立刻退出康納還在高潮餘韻中抽搐的雌穴，擁抱著康納交換濕吻親密的溫存，直到陰莖疲軟下來自然滑出濕軟的穴口、太陽升起到光線照進室內更為明亮才懶懶的起身。

起床時床架發出了一聲尖銳的嘎吱聲讓兩人一愣，看來他們都太縱慾了，房東免費提供的廉價床架顯然經不住這樣整晚劇烈的晃動而快要散架。

「你這床架的品質真糟。」

漢克皺著眉像是抱怨，但康納看出那藍色的眼裡滿是一種逮到機會的愉悅。

「要不你東西收拾到我那住？至少有張足夠好的床。」

「真的可以？」

同居是康納曾經作夢都不敢奢想的，他們成為戀人、親吻、擁抱、做愛……到現在漢克提出了同居的邀請只有短短的一晚，美好的讓康納有些不真實感，但他知道、他們都知道，那些過去彼此錯過的時間已經夠多了。

「當然，或者你認為太快了也可以……」

「我很樂意，漢克。」

康納欣然接受這個曾經不敢奢想的提議，抬頭與漢克親蜜的親吻，任由漢克的大掌在他的腰線上滑動，男人粗糙熱燙的手掌彷彿有種魔力，不帶情慾的撫摸都能讓他的身體酥軟，稍不留意就讓雌穴盛不住的精液與蜜水從陰唇溢出，落下幾滴弄髒了地板。

「看起來太多了？抱歉，我克制不住，你簡直太完美了，康。」

「很多，但感覺很棒，我很喜歡。」

漢克的讚美讓康納有些臉紅，他蹭蹭漢克的鬍子，感覺到撫摸腰側的手滑到了他的屁股深入細縫內，用手指將那些流出來的精水刮回陰唇內，康納輕哼著軟軟的鼻音，小心翼翼的夾緊雌穴裡流出來的精液，讓漢克摟著他一起走進浴室。

熱水沖洗去身上乾掉的精班以及淫水後，漢克還替康納撐開被過度疼愛而透紅合不上的雌穴將射進去太深的精液全引出來，徹底把彼此洗乾淨後才放了一浴缸的熱水舒舒服服的泡進去。

狹窄的浴缸勉強還能讓兩個男人泡澡，漢克讓康納躺在他的懷裡，而自己則能撫摸康納漂亮的頸側。

他有很多問題想要問康納，像是雙性的身體、施特恩家怎麼會收養他等等，但更重要的、他更需要問的應該是……

「康納，老實回答我。我需要幫你準備避孕藥嗎？」

是的，這是漢克擔心的問題。康納身體的雙性非常明顯的偏向女性，那柔軟的雌穴、豐盈的子宮頸他可是盡情的探索過了，確實與女性沒有什麼差別。

不是說他排斥與康納有個孩子，只是這太早了，昨晚漢克就想著他應該戴個套，然而康納沒給他太多時間去思考。

「這點不需要擔心，漢克。我的性器官成長緩慢，尤其為了維持男性的外觀，我會定期補充荷爾蒙。直到現在我還沒來過初經，內射並不會讓我懷孕。」

康納能聽出漢克提問時的嚴肅，於是老實的交代自己的狀況，既然漢克接納了他的全部，那麼他就應該把自己的一切解釋清楚。

「老天，你說的讓我有種跟未成年做愛的罪惡感。」

「放心，我真的成年了。而且這樣也挺好的，我可以沒有阻隔的完整感受到你。」

「再說這些話撩撥我小心你今天別想踏進辦公室。」

漢克捏了康納腰側的軟肉警告他，才感覺那偷偷扭動作亂的屁股稍微從他的陰莖挪開一點點。

「那麼說回正題，我想漢克已經察覺了我生活的態度很大程度是在隱藏身體是雙性的秘密……」

把打鬧的態度收起來後，康納慢慢講述了關於自己的故事。

康納出生於孤兒院，他沒有父親，而母親在生下他沒多久後就過世了。出生時康納就被檢查發現是雙性的體質，在醫院判斷下認為女性器官比男性器官完整便選擇保留女性的部分，但在日後他於孤兒院長大，院方認為男生被收養的機率比較大，所以一直把他當作男生來教育，當他六歲時阿曼妲．施特恩來到孤兒院，不婚且不孕的她想找一個足夠優秀的孩子繼承家業，而院裡唯一通過測試的只有康納，但阿曼妲知道他的雙性體質後仍決定收養他。

「母親……施特恩女士也是把我當作男生來養育，我很清楚我與真正的男性有所不同，但在成長過程中，我對性別認知還是選擇認為自己是男性。」

把一切都說出來後，康納像是如釋負重的舒出一口氣，漢克稍稍調整了自己的姿勢，讓康納更舒服的躺在他的懷裡，低下頭像是安撫的親吻康納泡澡而透紅的耳朵。

「謝謝你告訴我，康。你的一切我能幫你一起承擔，你可以活得更自由點。」

「我現在已經很滿足了，漢克。」

康納轉過身面對漢克，望進漢克柔情而深邃的藍色眼眸時感覺自己也在那深海中化成柔軟的蜜了，他虔誠的閉上眼親吻漢克的嘴唇，親密的廝磨中縱情享受漢克對他的愛，兩人之間的溫度在唇舌交纏中漸漸升高，彼此又一次動情起來。

漢克將康納輕輕壓在浴缸邊，曖昧纏綿的水聲在浴室內迴盪著。

關於昨天外出找人找到失蹤的漢克，全警局開了賭盤下注他們是不是翹班去開房了。

直到今天過了中午，警局的同事們才看到漢克以及康納姍姍來遲的走進辦公室，他們一起出現、還一起遲到間接說明了某些事情，而一些對康納有意思的更是眼尖的看出，康納略帶疲倦的眼神裡透著一種滿足的慵懶，顯然是被好好疼愛過的模樣，脖子上更有明顯的吻痕。

看來他們昨晚真的是開房了，而且一整晚還不夠，兩人早上還享受了更多才遲到中午過後才踏進辦公室。康納的追求者們顯然比較接受這種可能性。

之後的小道消息則是從人事部門傳出來，據說康納向人事申請了資料更新，他的聯絡地址從原本的小公寓改成了密西根大道115號，與漢克家地址一樣。

好吧，他們真的在一起了，這天康納所有的追求者通通失戀了。

如今，警局內偷偷更新了賭盤，內容是漢克跟康納什麼時候會登記成伴侶。

「漢克，其他同事都很好奇我們什麼時候結婚。」

「你說那個以為我跟你都不知道的無聊賭盤？我們什麼時候都能去做登記，康。不過你不覺得掌舵整個賭盤吊他們胃口的感覺真他媽好玩嗎？」

「有點惡趣味的興趣，但我同意。」

結婚什麼的對他們來說都還不急，這賭盤的結果，可能暫時都不會有著落了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於寫完啦！當初只為飆車而開的坑直到現在才填完，這兩人真的是很蘑菇耶(誰害的  
另外補充一個，設定上康納雖然還沒來過初經，但只要器官成熟後是完全有能力生育的喔XD


End file.
